


color me yours

by Reyxa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, a little fighting??? i guess???, so its a soulmate au, where the fire of a bender changes color when they touch their soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: He softened, stepping away from her. “When I was younger, my mother told me this story. About this Prince of the Fire Nation— Kai and the woman he fell in love with, Gira. She was an earthbender and when she touched him, his fire turned green. Apparently, princes and princesses of the Fire Nation throne carry this trait.”Katara’s brows drew together. “When benders touch you, your fire changes colors?”He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. “No. When your ‘soulmate’,” he put air-quotes around the word, his voice shaking, “touches you. I mean almost no one after Kai married a bender— whether it was their soulmate or not. There’s no way to know it’s true.”“But I’ve seen your fire turn bl— oh. Oh.” she shook her head, turning away from him. “That’s ridiculous.”“I know.” he huffed.“But your fire—”“I know.”Silence fell over them.Zuko jolted when Katara laid a warm hand on his shoulder. He told himself he was imagining the tingling feeling that spread through his palms. “Let’s try it.”





	color me yours

**Author's Note:**

> um?? so this is garbage?? and only as long as it is because i like used half the dialogue from the transcripts of the episodes o o p s but its fine i finished it goodbye
> 
> enjoy!!

_Zuko - Age 5_  
“Tell me a story, Mom!” Zuko demanded, his hand tugging on his mother’s.

His mother swept him up, affection sparkling in her eyes. She eased him warmly into bed, tucking the covers around him before brushing his dark hair from his forehead. “One story and then it’s bedtime. You have your first practice in the morning!”

Zuko was excited, prepared to throw himself into disciplined firebending. He had only produced accidental bursts of candlelight flames, setting curtains and blankets and clothes on fire. Azula, on the other hand, was three and toddling on short legs and already able to summon full, controlled blasts.

“The ancient legend of Kai and Gira begins on a small Fire Nation island, far from the coast of Ember Island and long, long before Great Grandfather Sozin’s time.” her cool voice washed over Zuko.

He nodded, fighting to keep his eyes open as sleep tugged on him.

“Kai was Prince of the Fire Nation, poised to succeed his father.” she tapped his nose with a smile seeping into his voice. “Gira was a peasant girl, a jewelry vendor on the island. She was absolutely lovely, with a kind smile and green eyes and she worked from dawn to dusk. Kai visited the island on a trip with his dragon one summer, a retreat to practice his bending in privacy.

As Kai readied for practice by the shore, Gira caught his eye. She was twiddling with her wares, weary as the sun touched the horizon to spark the sunset. As the sky was painted in deep golds, splashed pinks, and blooming orange streaks, she began packing her jewelry to begin her trek home.

Kai found himself drawn to her, the sparkle in her green eyes more alluring than the precious gems in her hand. He offered her his assistance and carried her merchandise home for her.

They spoke for hours after the sun sank into the horizon and Kai found himself completely enchanted. Gira was charmed as well and they recklessly fell in love.

On the beach, as the sky darkened, Kai sat close by Gira, their shoulders touching. He sparked a fire in his palm, a small controlled flame, though he put it out immediately.”

“Why!” Zuko’s sleepiness faded immediately.

Ursa’s eyes sparkled. “His fire had glowed green.”

“Why!”

“Let me tell the story, Zuko.” his mother laughed. “Gira and Kai sprung apart. Kai tried again and his fire returned to its normal hue.”

“What!”

“They both blinked at his fire. Gira touched his shoulder and his flame was bright green once again. When she removed her hand, it returned to gold.”

Zuko was awed. 

“Kai’s dragon approached them, having seen the spectacle from afar. The dragon spoke in Kai’s mind. Ask her what element she hails from and all will be answered.

He turned to Gira, whose eyes were wide at the monstrous dragon before her. He hadn’t known she was a bender.

Gira sighed and removed her ruby bracelet. It hovered in her palm before morphing into a sparkling dragon. Gira was an earthbender.

It became clear to Kai. His fire burned green because he had fallen madly in love with an earthbender.

The legend says those of royal lineage carry this trait. The fire that Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation spark will burn pale yellow at the touch of an airbender, deep blue for a waterbender, green for earthbenders, and will remain golden for another firebender. This is only the case if the bender to whom the touch belongs is the prince’s soulmate.”

Zuko was quieted for a while. “So my soulmate will change my fire’s color?”

Ursa smiled. “Your Great Grandfather, your Grandfather, and your father all married non-benders, there is no record of the legend holding true. But you never know.”

“What happened to Kai and Gira?”

His mother grew grim. “Kai took Gira home to marry her, though his father refused to allow him to marry an earthbending peasant woman. Gira was stricken dead by the guards, shattering Kai’s heart. He later married a noblewoman chosen by his family, though it was rumored his firebending disappeared with Gira’s life.”

“Oh.” Zuko looked down at his hands, hoping against all hope that his soulmate was Fire Nation— or a non-bender altogether. What was he without his bending? Azula would take the throne and he would be left with nothing.

Ursa combed his bangs, a smile on her lips. “Zuko, in this new age, I promise you that whoever takes your heart and holds it tightly will be yours as long as I live.”

Zuko fell asleep, dreaming of a rainbow of fire and snarling dragons.

~

_Zuko- The Waterbending Scroll_  
Zuko snatched Katara’s wrist, knowing the Avatar himself is close by. “I’ll save you from the pirates.”

There was only indignance on Katara’s face. “You won’t get away with this.”

“Tell me where the Avatar is and you’ll be set free.” he hissed.

She kicked out at him and while he could hear the water behind him splash under her influence, it didn’t reach him at all. “Never! I would never tell a slimy, indecent, immoral shitstain like you.”

He glared at her. She was nothing. Just another obstacle he needed to stampede through to capture the Avatar. Anyone else wouldn’t hesitate to kill her right then and there. “Tie her to the tree. She’ll talk. And if not, the Avatar will surely come running for her.”

Fear flickered in her blue eyes as the pirates tore her from his grip and roped her to the tree.

“You won’t get away with this!” she yelled.

“That’s what I’m hoping for.” he lowered himself to the ground before her and readied himself for the Avatar.

“Why are you doing this?! Are you just an asshole? Do you want the world to burn? Of course you do, you’re the Prince of the Fire Nation and lives are expendable to you. You’re no better than dirt. No, you’re worse.”

He clenched his fist, brows drawing together in an effort not to relive the war meeting that sealed his fate. He rose from the ground, ready to play his final card to retrieve the Avatar. “Try to understand,” he spoke between clenched teeth. “I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor.”

She didn’t meet his eye, kept her gaze trained on the ground.

He stepped forward, lifting her head so her eyes meet his. “Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost.” he held her mother’s necklace to her neck.

Her eyes hardened. “Where did you get that?” only fury was present in her voice.

“I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is.” he replaced the necklace in his pocket.

“Get away from me.” her head connected with his roughly.

He recoiled, blinking the remaining sting of her forehead clacking against his. He was unable to hold back anymore. Pressing her further into the tree with a palm pressed to her shoulder, he held a thin flame against her throat.

Though he extinguished it almost immediately. His mind raced, his attention no longer on her, his pain, or the pirates watching the spectacle.

His fire had just glowed a deep royal blue.

He heard only the sharp inhale from his Uncle and his mother’s words rapidly bouncing around in his head. _The fire that Princes and Princesses of the Fire Nation spark will burn pale yellow at the touch of an airbender, deep blue for a waterbender, green for earthbenders, and will remain golden for another firebender. This is only the case if the bender to whom the touch belongs is the prince’s soulmate…_

He dismissed it. A trick of the light. Though the look Katara gave him told him a different story.

Later, once the Avatar escaped his grasp yet again and Zuko is left boatless and furious, his uncle spoke up.

“Zuko, your fire—”

“Nothing. Happened.” was all he could muster without making him want to lash out in flames.

“You will just repress this.” Iroh’s voice is laced with his dismay.

Zuko said nothing.

~  
 _Zuko-The Siege of the North Part 1_  
Zuko had never been more pissed that firebending was as close-range as it is. Why couldn’t he be a waterbender and just splash people with a flick of his wrist?

Every time he brushed against her, his fire splashed royal blue and it only fed his anger.

He only saw flickers of recognition in her expression at the sight of his fire, though even Katara seemed to be ignoring it in favor of kicking his ass.

But he didn’t nearly drown in freezing waters to go back empty handed. The Avatar was within his reach and no amount of ancient spirit romance crap would stop him.

The sun climbed the sky and its heat roused him again.

Soon enough, Katara was a slumped pile on the ground and he gave her no mind as he grabbed the Avatar. His honor and victory was in his hands.

~  
 _Zuko- The Crossroads of Destiny_  
Zuko was too furious at his complete failure to even land a hit on Azula to acknowledge his cellmate.

Katara was yelling something as always but he couldn’t bring himself to even lift his head. I failed I failed I failed I failed.

“—let me guess! It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!”

He only offered her a look before turning back to the ground. He didn’t know at all how to act around her. In his time reflecting and finally feeling peace in his uncle’s teashop, he found his thoughts wandering to her. She seeped into his dreams and existed every time as a comforting figure. Each dream was more vivid than the other and he had to pinch himself now to know for sure this itself wasn’t one.

“You're a terrible person! You know that?” Katara’s tirade continued. “Always following us! Hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace! But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood!”

Her words pricked him like shards of ice though he couldn’t argue. “You don't know what you're talking about.”

Her brow twitched and her fists were balled at her side. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if this fell to blows. His impression of Katara told him it was likely that it would. “I don't? How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!” she fell to the ground, her hand rested against her necklace. When she spoke, her voice was thick with tears. “The Fire Nation took my mother away from me.” 

He winced. Shit, did he ever know what that was like. “I’m sorry. For all of it. That’s something we have in common.”

She glanced up at him, wiping tear-filled blue eyes. The fury that raged in her melted. “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

He snorted, eyes on the glowing stones to his left. “Whatever.”

“You’ve chased us for years. You were involved in every battle, threatened us, shot at us with everything you had. All this time, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.”

He reached for his scar, the rough, marred skin that ate away at him. “My face.” 

“No! No— that’s not what I meant.” her gaze was apologetic as she stepped towards him.

“It's okay.” he found himself saying. “I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever.” he laughed quietly— bitterly. “But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark.”

“Maybe you could be free of it.” the words rushed from her in a string he had to untangle before replying.

“What?”

She stepped forward again and a flicker of panic raced down his spine. He remained anchored to his spot, caught in her blue eyes. “I have healing abilities.”

Tearing himself from her gaze, he balled his fists, flashes of blue flame on his mind. “It’s a scar. It can’t be healed.”

Her eyes remained on him but he could see her internal debate. She held up the vial swinging from her neck, her expression turned resolute. “This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important.” her fingertips twitched and he tensed. “I don't know if it would work, but…”

His panic tipped over its brim as she reached to touch his scar. “Don’t touch me!”

She blinked at him, a flurry of emotions crossing her face but he was too busy asking himself why he does the stupid shit he does.

He softened, stepping away from her. “When I was younger, my mother told me this story. About this Prince of the Fire Nation— Kai and the woman he fell in love with, Gira. She was an earthbender and when she touched him, his fire turned green. Apparently, princes and princesses of the Fire Nation throne carry this trait.”

Katara’s brows drew together. “When benders touch you, your fire changes colors?”

He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. “No. When your ‘soulmate’,” he put air-quotes around the word, his voice shaking, “touches you. I mean almost no one after Kai married a bender— whether it was their soulmate or not. There’s no way to know it’s true.”

“But I’ve seen your fire turn bl— oh. Oh.” she shook her head, turning away from him. “That’s ridiculous.”

“I know.” he huffed.

“But your fire—”

“I know.”

Silence fell over them.

Zuko jolted when Katara laid a warm hand on his shoulder. He told himself he was imagining the tingling feeling that spread through his palms. “Let’s try it.”

He turned to look at her, disbelief flickering over his face. “What? You’re crazy.”

She huffed, stepping forward. “If we try it, you’ll know for sure. We’ll know for sure.”

“Be practical.” he stepped back two paces. “What happens if—”

Her arms crossed over her chest, “You’d rather just live in ignorance?!”

“Yes!” Zuko threw his hands in the air. “In the legend, when Gira was killed by the Fire Nation when Kai brought her home to marry her, his heart broke and he lost his bending.”

“Not knowing won’t change that Zuko.” her temper flared. She practically flew forward, up into his face.

His back hit the cave wall and he looked at her. Really looked at her. His eyes flickered over her face, the crease in her forehead, the fire in her eyes, the waterbending stance she had adopted in her exasperation, the hard line of her lip. There’s no convincing her otherwise. He sighed and nodded.

The satisfied look on her face made him want to laugh. She stepped back so he wasn’t leaning against the wall. “Ready?”

That same familiar panic was itching its way beneath his skin but she was right. Knowing for sure was worth it. He lit a contained candlelight flame in his hand, one that danced in the winds blowing through the cave.

The glowing stones around them washed Katara in a green that reminded him of Kai’s flame. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and its metronome was the only thing he could pay attention to. Her eyes had fallen shut and her long lashes cast shadows in the glowing lights of the cave. He found his own eyes closing, jolting when her cool fingertips brushed the flushed smooth skin below his scar, edging upwards slowly.

An earth-shattering smash blew a hole in the wall, blowing them backwards against the wall, Katara falling against him.

“Aang!” Katara spit her braid out and scrambled off of Zuko.

Zuko watched her run into Aang’s embracing, glaring back at the Avatar over his uncle’s own hug. “I don’t understand, Uncle. What are you doing with the Avatar?”

“Saving you, that’s what.” the Avatar’s voice was laced with aggression and Zuko couldn’t find it in himself to care for it.

He stepped forward, anger filling him to the brim, though Iroh’s iron grip held him back.

“You two go help your friends. Zuko and I have some discussing to do.”

Zuko paid no mind to the lingering look Katara left him, an unanswered question and an unspoken answer between them.

“You're not the man you used to be, Zuko.” Iroh placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good. Whether the water bender is part of that equation is your decision. I know you’ll make the right one.”

It was then that Azula herself found them. She immediately ordered his uncle to be restrained and considered Zuko under her frosty gaze. “I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle. But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?”

All thoughts of Katara and their brief moment flew from his mind. Soulmates and romance seemed so insignificant when staring into the face of his fears, his choices. “Release uncle.”

“I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day,” her voice was full of confidence, she was sure of it all. “This glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want.”

“You have goodness in you, Zuko. Your past mistakes do not haunt you anymore. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want.” Iroh urged.

Azula simply said, “It’s your choice.” before turning to pursue the Avatar that Zuko himself had just let go.

~  
 _Katara- The Crossroads of Destiny_  
Katara’s mind was racing faster than she was. Aang dragged her through the tunnel, sounds of battle raging around them. She was wishing desperately for even a brief moment to think about what happened in the cave with Zuko. 

Blue lightning lit up the cave but this blue wasn’t anything like the flashes of blue she had seen in Zuko’s fire. Zuko’s was deep blue and oceanic while this was a chilling hue.

Azula rushed forward, light on her toes, before striking again. Katara immediately bent water to block it before sliding back into her stance. Mist obscured Azula from view but two sharp fire blasts came at them. Aang moved in sync with Katara as they bent water to stop her attack.

Katara’s heart pounded wildly in her chest. Azula’s light step and swift movements made her nearly impossible to track and while Aang could keep up, Katara was left scrambling to prepare for another attack.

A new set of flames stopped Azula’s following attack and Katara’s heart soared to see Zuko approaching, stance ready.

She found herself prepared only for an attack on Azula’s end while Aang was clearly filled with suspicion. The moment she shared with Zuko left her offering him her trust.

A second passed and it felt as though time had stopped. Katara watched Zuko’s eyes shift between Aang and Azula before landing on her.

_Please, Zuko. Please please please._ she hoped he could read her thoughts though they seemed to be a hurricane in her head.

His expression shifted only slightly, softening.

Time sped up as everything happened at once.

Aang gasped sharply as Zuko sent a spiralling flame for him. As Aang swiftly jumped out of the way, Azula came for her, azure flames inches from her face.

Katara’s water whips encased Azula, trapping her. Still, Katara’s own attention was on Zuko and Aang.

 

Zuko’s blast came shooting for her water whip, dissolving it effortlessly. As Azula’s attention turned to Aang, Katara found herself once again face-to-face with Zuko.

“I thought you had changed!” I thought you wanted more. she hissed, anger quickening her pace.

Where their whips clash, his fire seemed to spark sapphire blue. “I have changed.” his voice is firm, confident in his choice.

As his raging fire whip came for her, a memory emerged from the swirling of her thoughts. _‘In the legend, when Gira was killed by the Fire Nation when Kai brought her home to marry her, his heart broke and he lost his bending.’_

Katara let her water crash to the ground. She stood tall, hands at her side and unmoving. “Kill me then.”

Aang yelled Katara’s name but in that moment, it was just her defenseless and Zuko.

Zuko stared at her. She knew he was aware of the implications of her statement. She knew calling her bluff meant he risked losing something if the legend held true.

His stance dropped but Azula’s voice immediately shook the cave. “Your honor, Zuko! It’s in your reach!”

Zuko only spared Katara a glance before Dai Li were ordered to restrain her.

Katara was right. It was better to know for sure than to let doubt hang in the air. In that moment, Katara had no doubts.

Zuko was her enemy.

~  
 _Zuko- The Beach_  
Zuko had spent the entire weekend in a fit and he was well aware of it.

The trust he had gained with his father felt like it was crumbling around him completely as he was sent off to Ember Island while his father met with generals. 

He was incredibly on edge, the feeling of the Avatar’s recovery weighing heavily on him.

And Mai.

He liked Mai. She was safe, she was attractive, she was comforting when his mood thrashed wildly.

But deep down, deep deep down, he knew sapphire fire existed at his fingertips and it was aching for release.

The splashing and receding of the ocean behind him and the moonlight washing them in a pale glow didn’t help.

“Calm down, you guys.” Ty Lee offered, her voice much too bright for him to tolerate. “This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out.”

‘All this time, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face.’ Katara’s voice echoed in his head. It threw him over the brink. “Bad skin?!” his voice cracked over the words. “Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!” he hissed.

“Sorry, Zuko… I—”

“For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy.” his voice was quiet. What a joke. “I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero.” At what cost?   
“Everything should be perfect, right?” I betrayed Uncle. The only person who stood by me. “I should be happy now, but I'm not.” _‘I thought you had changed.’ Katara said._ “I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!”

Azula, apathy leaking from her voice, spoke. “Well, who are you angry at?”

“No one. I’m just angry.” he was desperately reaching inside himself. I have everything. What more do I need to be content?

Mai’s cool voice washed over him. “Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?”

“Is it dad?” though Azula’s question was poised with concerned curiosity, he couldn’t help but hear laughter in it too.

“No! No.” Dad’s approval is all I’ve ever wanted.

“Your uncle?” Ty Lee asked.

Azula again offered an answer to his question. “Me?” 

“No! No, no, n-no, no!” he ran a hand through his hair, reminded of his mother’s cool fingertips brushing his bangs back.

_‘I used to think this scar marked me.’_

“Then who? Who are you angry at?”

_‘The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever.’_

“Answer the question, Zuko.”

_‘But lately…’_

“Talk to us.”

_‘I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny—’_

“Come on, answer the question.”

_‘Even if I'll never be free of my mark.’_

“Come on, answer it.”

_‘It became clear to Kai. His fire burned green because he had fallen madly in love with an earthbender.’_

“I’m angry at myself!” the fire shifted with his mood, tasting the night sky as it shot upwards. He turned away. Turned away from all of it and looked out into the ocean. It welcomingly lapped at the shore, flashing silver in the moonlight.

Azula snorted. “Why?”

“Because I'm confused.” the words passed his lips before he could stop them. “Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore.”

“Ha! Pathetic.”

Mai’s hand was warm where she placed it on his shoulder.

~  
 _Zuko- The Western Air Temple_  
“Hello… Zuko here,” Zuko rubbed the back of his neck, face flushing. “But I guess you probably already know me, sort of.” silence fell over him. What next? “Uhhh so, the thing is I have a lot of firebending experience,” he smiled. “And I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well, you've seen it, you know, when I was attacking you.” Oops. “Uhhh ... yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway, I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before, but I realize I was bad, but anyway,” his voice faltered completely, yet he soldiered on. “I think it's time I joined your group and taught the Avatar firebending.”

The badgerfrog croaked before jumping on his head.

Zuko sighed. “Yeah. That’s what I figured.” he buried his face in his hand. “Who knows if I’ll even get a chance to say a single word before Katara kills me on sight.”

~  
 _Katara- The Western Air Temple_  
“Hello… Zuko here.”

She didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to hear his voice, didn’t want to think about him, didn’t want to breathe the same air he breathed.

“Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there, so, I just thought I'd wait for you here. I know you must be surprised to see me here.”

Sokka’s sarcasm cut through the growing fog in Katara’s mind. “Not really, since you've followed us all over the world.”

Zuko’s voice was sheepish. “Right. Well, uhhh… anyway… what I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed,” Liar. “And I, uhhh, I'm good now,” Lie. “And well I think I should join your group, oh, and I can teach firebending to you. See, I, uhhh…” Katara could hear full sincerity in his voice. It glowed behind his awkward stumbling. But it felt all too familiar.

“You want to what now?” Toph crossed her arms over her chest.

Katara finally glared up at him, hating more than anything that her heart jumped to her throat. “You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?!”

His eyes conveyed something unspoken but her fury tinged her view. She was close to striking him down then and there. “I've done some good things!” ‘I’m sorry. For all of it.’ he had said. “I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se, but I set him free.”

Silence fell over the group. As Katara opened her mouth to yell, Toph spoke. “Appa does seem to like him.”

Sokka scoffed. “Whatever. Doesn’t change all the shit things he’s done in the past. Attacking our village?”

“Stealing my mother’s necklace, using it to track us?” Making me trust him. 

“Look, I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the Water Tribe. And I never should have sent that Fire Nation assassin after you. I'm going to try and stop—”

The group jolted and yet Katara couldn’t find it in herself to be surprised.

“You sent Combustion Man?!” Sokka yelled.

“That guy tried to blow us up!” Toph stomped a foot, the stones by her feet rumbling— an echo of her discontent.

Zuko turned to Aang and Katara’s anger flared. “Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me.”

Aang looked at her. 

She could see consideration in his gaze, could see him weighing the pros and cons. 

Sokka shook his head beside her.

“There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done.” Aang’s eyes were on the floor and Toph harrumphed quietly. “We'll never let you join us.”

Katara spoke once again. “Get out of here. Now.”

Zuko’s temper escalated. Typical. “I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!”

“Get out of here, and don't come back!” her water whip snaked from its pouch, not touching him but whipping at his feet. “And if we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again!”

His golden eyes met hers and for a single second, she felt what her heart did in Ba Sing Se. He turned and left but instead of satisfaction filling her, she felt hollow.

-  
 _Zuko- Western Air Temple_  
With Combustion Man defeated, Zuko emerged from where he was hanging. 

The group was staring at him. 

Aang spoke first. “I can't believe I'm saying this, but… thanks, Zuko.”

Zuko took a deep breath. One last chance. “Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday, I've been through a lot in the last few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow, my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself, by choosing to do what's right. All I want to do now is play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world.” he sighed, turning to Toph and bowing. “I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally.”

Aang blinked at him. “I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara,” at the mention of her name, Zuko flinched. “And after that, I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me.”

Zuko beamed.

“With my friends’ permission. Toph?”

“Ehh,” Toph rolled her eyes. “Let ‘im join. It’ll give me plenty of time for payback.”

Zuko winced. 

“Sokka?”

“Hey, I’m just here to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is best, I’m all for it.” he shrugged. 

Aang finally turned to Katara, whose eyes were trained on the ground. “Katara?”

She looked up at Zuko, eyes piercing. There were no traces of trust in her gaze. Her glare was unflinching as she said, “I’ll go along with whatever you think is right, Aang.”

“I won’t let you down! I promise!” Zuko was elated. The world seemed to click into place. The situation wasn’t perfect, the lack of trust was evident. But he would fix it, piece by piece.

Later, as Zuko retired to his assigned room, a figure appeared at the door. “You might have everyone else here buying your… transformation,” Katara’s voice was chillingly soft. “But you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward,” she stepped forward. “One slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore.” her eyes flashed with anger. “Because I'll make sure your destiny ends… right then and there. Permanently. Whether I become collateral damage or not.”

“Katara…” he wasn’t sure what the end of that sentence would be. 

“Don’t. There will be no mention of your weird fire. Touch me, and your bending will vanish. Understand?”

_I would give up my bending for you._ Is what he wanted to say. But she left, with no evidence of her being there at all. 

~  
 _Zuko- Southern Raiders_  
Zuko and Katara tumbled to the ground as bombs crashed to the ground around them. He found himself intensely aware of her skin against his. His palm tingled, aching for his fire to be lit.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, anger in her eyes. "I told you you _can't touch me._

He spat her hair from his mouth. “Sorry for keeping rocks from crushing you.” he replied coolly, though his heart was racing in his chest.

“I’m not crushed get off me.” she scrambled out from under him, not even sparing him a glance.

‘Thank you, Zuko. I’m sorry for yelling, Zuko.’ he shook his head, rising from the ground.

Later, as he was launched from the airship, it was Katara’s grip that pulled him back into Appa’s saddle. Then it was Katara flinching away from him as they flew from the scene.

It made his heart pang wildly.

~  
 _Katara-Southern Raiders_  
“This isn't fair! Everyone else seems to trust me now! What is it with you?” Zuko’s temper flared.

Katara’s anger mounted to match. “In Ba Sing Se, I trusted you first. And you turned around and stabbed me in the back. You and your stupid soulmate crap. Was that even real? Probably not. You probably made it up so I would let my guard down.”

She watched Zuko rub his forehead. “I didn’t make it up. Let’s try it now.” he stepped forward. 

Her panic spiked, splashing and receding down her spine. “Get away from me! Don’t think I was bluffing before.”

He stepped back, though she sensed hesitance in his stance. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Hmm, I don’t know!” she laughed bitterly. “Reclaim Ba Sing Se? Or bring my mother back!”

She left him in the dust, his reply drowned by her rage.

Her sleep was restless but as the dark claimed her, visions of blue flames tasting her fingertips filled her dreams.

The following morning there was a rough-looking Zuko outside her tent. His dark hair stuck up endearingly and his golden eyes were blinking away sleep and she fought rising urge to brush his hair from his forehead.

“You look terrible.” she stormed past him.

He scrubbed his eyes, calling after her. “I waited here all night.”

“What do you want?” Katara brushed her hair, fighting her own sleep tugging at her.

“I— I know who killed your mother.”

The world around her stopped. She dropped her brush and everything quieted. Only blood rushing past her ears and the steady pounding of her heart could be heard. “You—”

He stepped close, she could feel the warmth radiating from him. “I’m going to help you find him.”

She turned and looked up at him.

~

Zuko approached Katara at Aang’s side, still processing their trip.

Katara’s raw power reared its head and he was left wondering how he hadn’t died all those times they had clashed.

He knew there was no forgiveness in her for the man who took her mother from her. But under the thrashing sea of her emotions was a tide of mercy tugging at her.

He wondered if that tide was present for him too.

“I wanted to do it.” she was saying, her blue eyes on the dock beneath them. “I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to.”

Zuko opened his mouth to interject but Aang beat him to it.

“You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing.” Aang said sagely.

Zuko hid his snort with a cough.

Katara’s eyes flashed to meet his. “I didn’t forgive him. I never will.”

He deflated.

“Aang, can I speak to Zuko for a minute?”

Zuko’s heart jolted as Aang nodded solemnly and left them at the dock.

Katara stepped towards him. The sun was sinking into the water, throwing streaks of fiery reds across the endless blue of the sky. “I think I’m ready to forgive you, Zuko.”

He let loose the breath he had been holding, relief flooding him. She wrapped her arms around him, her head against his pounding chest and her dark hair tickling his nose. He pulled her more snugly against her, pressing his face in the warm curve of her neck. “Oh.”

“Thank you.”

The two words were so simple but suddenly their thorny past was rose-tinted. All their broken hearts and shattered trust was mended, memories holding feelings unfamiliar to them now.

All he can do is repeat them. “Thank you.” he breathed.

She pulled away and his chest twinged but her cheeks were red and she was positively glowing in the sunset. Her eyes, deep blue in the rosy light, met his and her fingertips skated down the length of his arms, resting lightly against his own fingertips. “Let’s try it.”

His breath rushed out of his lungs, heart pounding again. “Move your hands, you’ll get burned.”

Her lip quirked at the corner. “I trust you.”

Katara’s fingertips rested against his, Zuko lit his palms. Twin blue flames sparked, sweet warm candlelights. Her touch left him and his fire sputtered before burning gold once again.

She smiled brightly and his heart ached. “It works.”

He could conjure no words. He searched in her endless blue eyes for something, anything. Her gaze flickered over his face.

He reached for her face, skating his thumb over her cheekbone before pulling her closer. Her lips met his and his palms prickled wildly and the universe fell into place.

~  
 _Katara - Sozin’s Comet Part III_  
“Agni Kai.” Azula’s eyes are wild, her hair undone and her lips drawn in a menacing grin.

Zuko’s brow draws close, his stance set. “You’re on.”

“Zuko.” Katara hisses, hand laced in his. She squeezes. Hard. “She’s playing you. She wants to separate us.”

His expression softens and he squeezes her hand right back. “I know. I can take her this time.”

“You told Master Iroh you couldn’t take her alone. I don’t want you to take her alone.” fear inches its way beneath her skin. She knows firsthand that Zuko’s power and resolve are sound but Azula is unpredictable and she would rather see blue sparks bursting from his fingertips than golden ones.

His lip quirks and she hates it. “I know but something’s off. She’s slipping somehow. I can do it. This way no one has to get hurt. You don’t have to get hurt.” he brushes his thumb against her lip.

She sighs and steps aside, drowning out Azula’s maniacal laughter.

~

_Zuko - Sozin’s Comet Part III_

“No lightning today?” Zuko’s adrenaline was coursing through his veins. “Afraid I’ll redirect it?”

Azula’s expression changed and he thought momentarily that he’s finally awoken the beast. “I’ll show you lightning, brother.” She shifted through her stance shakily, poised to strike.

Zuko took a deep breath, eyes closed. The memory of his uncle taking him through the steps flooded him and he found himself centered. He assumed his stance, ready more than anything to show his sister what he’s made of.

Azula’s smile twisted and her outstretched hand moved.

Time slowed around Zuko, all he can see was Azula’s lightning snaking towards Katara and Katara’s frozen face.

_“Gira was stricken dead by the guards, shattering Kai’s heart. He later married a noblewoman chosen by his family, though it was rumored his firebending disappeared with Gira’s life.”_

He was running. The world around him melted and it was only Katara he could see.

He jumped between the icy lightning and Katara, moving to redirect it.

He was numb. His body was seizing and his limbs felt out of his control but all he could think about was Katara left to fight Azula alone.

~  
 _Katara - Sozin’s Comet IV_

Katara’s heart was pounding as she restrained Azula. Her attention was divided, her gaze shifting between Zuko and Azula.

Every time Zuko shuddered, her heart dived and she was fighting tears but she attacked Azula with no restraint.

She ran for him again, crashing to the ground beside him. 

“Katara-”

“Shut up. Please.” she let her tears fall freely, her water sinking into his chest. She healed frantically, their connection pure. Her chakras burned, reaching for him over and over and over again.

Zuko’s body calmed beneath her. “Thank you.”

She blinked tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry. You could’ve lost your bending.” she traced the edge of his scar before pressing her palm to his cheek.

Anger sparked in his golden eyes and it startled her. “Katara, I couldn’t give a single fuck about my bending. I would give up anything for you.”

Her lips found his over and over and over again. She pressed her forehead to his, feeling her heart settle back into her chest. “I love you.” and saying it was as simple as moving water.

He tangled his hand in her hair, pulled her into a deep kiss. “I love you.”

~  
 _Zuko - Age 28_

“Do it again, do it again!” Zuko’s son laughs, his bright voice coloring the room.

“Okay, Kai,” Katara’s smile is so bright, Zuko finds himself blinded. She sweeps up Kai in her embrace.

Zuko presses a soft kiss to his son’s and his wife’s foreheads. He and Katara tangle their hands and he lights his other hand, watching Kai’s blue eyes widen at the sapphire flames.

“Can I do that!” Kai asks, still completely enthralled.

“When you’re older, you’ll find someone you love, baby.” Katara’s eyes are on Zuko. “And your fire will spark a color as vibrant as the person you adore. But only if your soul calls to them too.”

“That’s gross.”

Zuko smiles. “You’ll find your Gira someday. I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed that it was fun to write !! zuko's not At All the type of character i usually like to write so this was fun!! comments/bookmarks/kudos are Appreciated Always !!


End file.
